Halloween Special : Horror House
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Lucy is sick for couples of days, but thanks to Natsu she was feeling better now. The guild is having a festival and everybody enjoys it and something is strange happening..Sorry I'm no good in summarizing. But try it


Hey, hey, I just came up this Idea last night…..

And thank God I was able to writ it hehehe

And please forgive me if there are wrong grammars…im not good in english

**Halloween Special: Horror House**

Halloween is coming, and Fairy tail is planning to have a party and Festival for it. Everybody was excited about it, Everybody is working hard to finish all their works for the Party and Festival. But a certain person didn't know about the coming party of Fairy Tail, for she was sick for days and Wendy is out for a mission to cure or heal her, She's been lying at her bed for a couples of day, because she her cold and fever that she caught from their last mission. But she's not sad at all because, He always visit het to check if she is okay.

As usual the guild was chaotic and hectic always. Everybody is throwing something to one another; they seem they never run out of energy at all.

Erza was sitting by the bar alone eating strawberry cake, and Gray approached her.

"Erza, do you think Lucy is okay by now?" asked Gray who just sited beside Erza, and he was only wearing a boxers.

Erza didn't response, she just continued eating her strawberry cake and Gray was just staring at her plainly, until she finish her cake and stood up from the stool. "Okay, let's go and visit her, it's been also long time since I went to her house and visit her, Where's Natsu?" she asked

"He's there!" Gray pointed at the side, where Natsu and Gajeel Fighting at.

"_Shobidouba you idiot"_

"_What! Shooudobida!?"_

"_it's Shobidouba you idiot!" relied Gajeel_

"_What the hell, would stop singing already!"_

"_like I would?"_

"_What the hell are you wearing!" asked Natsu_

"_Mind your Ow—" Gajeel was Cut off_

"would you Two cut it out!" Yelled Erza "Natsu"

"Aye" immediately replied Natsu

"Let's go visit Lucy" she said and smile "We haven't yet visited her this week" she added

"ah I just visited her this morning! Eh never mind let's go" Natsu said nonchalantly

"You visited her?" asked Gray his tone was a little bit distrust

"Yeah Every morning and evening and I checked her" he said innocently then give his signature grin

"Is that so!, then why don't you asked us to come whenever you go visit her?" asked Erza

"You seem pretty busy" replied Natsu his grin faltered and turn to a frown.

"Never mind that, let's go and visit her" said Erza and smiled

"It's been a while since I went to the guild, maybe I should go visit tomorrow, anyways I'm feeling better now, thanks to Natsu, he always visits me. I wonder what they're doing right now?." Lucy thought and she was still lying down at her bed

After a few minutes Lucy was about to take a nap, when she heard a knock from her door, she immediately rise up from bed and head to the door way. She wasn't expecting someone to visit her except for Natsu who always use the window as door to enter at Lucy's apartment. She grabs the door knob and slowly twists and opens it. "Natsu! Erza! Gray!" she said with a smile

"hey Lucy!, are you okay, are you feeling better now?" asked Gray with worried expression, little did he know someone followed them

"Gray-sama, is worried to her!? This can't be, Gray-sama is only kind to Juvia, Juvia shocked, my love rival is making a move" Juvia thought she was hiding by the bridge gnawing her clothe like a child.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, thanks to Natsu who always bringing me some strange medicine from Porlyusica-san." She said with a warm smile and glance at Natsu. "Come in" she said as she realizes that they are standing outside.

"I'm sorry Lucy, if we only visits you today" Erza said "if you like to cut my hands, cut it now" she added as she stretch her hand to be cut

"Hehehe" Lucy gave a weak laugh "it's okay Erza as long as you visited, I'm happy with that" Lucy said trying to cheer up Erza.

"So how's the guild doing?" Lucy asked as she sits by the edge of her bed

"They're doing fine, and were holding a party this coming Friday" replied Gray who is half naked again

"Party?" she asked

"yeah, you don't know?" Asked Erza

"No Natsu didn't tell me about it" Lucy said as she look at Natsu and give him a glare

"it's not important at all" reason out Natsu..

Halloween Night

Everything is set and everybody is in their own business now. The guild made a horror house for fun, and it was a big hit. Lots of people came to try it, and everybody seems enjoy it even though they are terrified

Of course everybody has a Halloween costumes. Erza was a sort of a witch a very scary witch, Gray was a mummy, Lisanna was a cat, Mira was white lady Elfman was Frankenstein, Gajeel was a dead man who carries a chain saw and Natsu was wearing a Dracula costume.

All of them help at horror house, there is no single person they didn't scare of, and the most successful monster was Gajeel who happens to be near at the exit part, she chases the people who was about to exit the horror house

Erza was having her brake of course someone also take her shift. She was at eating a cake while talking at Lucy when suddenly

"Lucy" exclaimed Natsu in excitement

"Yeah? What is it Natsu?" Asked Lucy casually

"Let's try to enter the horror house" he said smiling

"Why don't you go by yourself then" asked Lucy with a bit irritated

"They don't allow me to enter alone" he replied

"Really?"

"Yeah, they don't allow it because…."

"Come on Lucy" Natsu just pulled her and left Erza alone

Later on Gray and Juvia was approaching Erza, their shift was over.

"Hey Erza, where's Natsu? I just heard his voice here a while ago, where did he go?" acquired Gray

"He and Lucy went to the horror house to try it." Erza replied simply while sipping an orange juice

"Only two of them?" muttered Juvia but Erza was able to hear it..

"Yeah1 just only two of them Juvia" Erza said with a smile

"Come on Gray-sama, let's try it too" Juvia said and pulled Gray away.

So how was it!? Hope you like it..

Please Review after Reading it….

Sign of…!


End file.
